Concubine
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Apa setelah kau bisa membalasnya, rahim dan bayi Sungmin Hyung bisa kembali? Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah!"/"Biarkan aku menebus dosa Yesung Hyung padamu."/Jadikan aku istri keduamu—selir. Sembunyikan aku dari Yesung Hyung dan aku akan memberimu seorang anak."/"Kau bisa membuangku setelah anak itu lahir."/KyuWook, YAOI, MPREG, 1S! DLDR! No bash, setuju!


A/N: KyuWook tanpa rasa alias hambar dari saia. No bash, setuju? ^^

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves

Concubine © Jenny Kim

Pairing(s): KyuWook

Warning(s): MPREG, YAOI, Alternate Universe, Typo & OOC

.

.

.

.

.

_Krieeeettt…_

Pintu berdaun dua itu berbunyi nyaring saat di buka lebar. Menampilkan seorang pria berkulit pucat berwajah dingin. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal dipenuhi oleh salju, namun ia tidak terlihat kedinginan.

"Kau datang?" pekik seorang namja manis berambut coklat madu dari dalam rumah bak istana tersebut. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Ditaruhnya benang rajutnya yang hampir membentuk sepotong baju bayi. Namja manis bernama Cho Ryeowook itu mengusap perut buncitnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aegya, appa pulang!" Ia beranjak bangun dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa ke arah pintu masuk.

Si pemuda ikal tak menjawab apapun. Ia bergegas menutup pintu sebelum salju yang terbawa angin mengotori rumahnya. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mematung saat seseorang memeluk punggungnya.

"Aku senang kau datang, jadi aku tidak akan kesepian lagi," kata Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya yang manis.

"Lepas!" suruh Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Ryeowook segera menurunkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Mianhae," lirihnya takut.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Mata safirnya menilik tubuh Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah. Namja mungil didepannya ini hanya memakai daster hamil selutut yang tipis dengan pita panjang yang terikat rapi di belakang pinggangnya.

Musim bersalju sedingin ini, tidak seharusnya Ryeowook memakai daster setipis itu, apalagi tanpa jaket. Kyuhyun melepaskan mantel bulu yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum, "Gomawo, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook dan berjalan melewatinya. Ryeowook segera berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu meliriknya dengan alis menyatu.

"Telapak tanganku dingin, boleh kan aku menggenggam tanganmu?" pinta Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya. Namun Ryeowook tahu bahwa suaminya itu mengijinkannya lewat tangan Kyuhyun yang berbalik menggenggamnya. Hangat sekali… Sesekali Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk membersihkan rambut Kyuhyun dari butiran salju.

Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan ke perapian yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kyuhyun menyalakan api tungku perapian sedangkan Ryeowook kembali ke ruang TV untuk mengambil peralatan rajutnya. Kemudian menghampiri suaminya lagi.

Setelah api menyala dan membuat ruangan menghangat, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tunggal yang menghadap ke perapian. Ia memangku kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya.

Ryeowook berdiri di samping kursi Kyuhyun dan mencolek lutut kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan sudut matanya. Ryeowook langsung tersenyum semanis mungkin. Mengerti maksud sang istri, Kyuhyun segera menurunkan kaki kirinya hingga sejajar dengan kaki kanannya. Ryeowook bersorak dan segera duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, peluk~" rengek Ryeowook. Dengan wajah malas, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling perut Ryeowook. "Dielus-elus, Kyu~" sambung Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Namja tampan itu mengelus perut besar Ryeowook dengan kaku.

Ryeowook terkikik geli, "Gomapta, Kyunnie~" serunya riang. Kyuhyun tetap diam dan menyamankan punggungnya yang bersandar di sandaran kursi. Ryeowook kembali menekuni rajutannya. Jarinya dengan lincah menggerakkan kedua jarum berbentuk sumpit di tangannya. Mengaitkan benang-benang agar menjadi baju hangat.

Kyuhyun maju dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Ryeowook. Mengintip kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan istrinya dengan sangat serius. Ryeowook menoleh dan mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun. "Mau coba?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir darahnya yang berdesir tak menentu. Ia membukanya lagi setelah cukup tenang dan menggeleng singkat.

Ryeowook tersenyum samar. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak ingin merusak rajutanku yang hampir jadi ini." Namja itu pun menekuni rajutannya lagi.

Tanpa terasa dua jam berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Api di perapian mulai menyala redup karena kayunya telah berubah menjadi abu. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Ryeowook tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring sambil mengangkat hasil rajutannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Selesaaaaiii!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sampai ke alam mimpi terlonjak kaget bagai tersengat lebah. Ia mendengus kesal. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi condong untuk memeluk Ryeowook kini menghempas kasar ke sandaran kursi.

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya. Tersenyum cerah pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya. "Kyu! Sudah jadi!" ucapnya girang sambil merentangkan baju hangat berwarna ungu muda pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan tanpa minat.

Ryeowook menunduk lesu. "Setidaknya beri pendapatmu tentang baju bayi ini.." lirihnya sedih.

"…. Bagus," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Matanya membulat dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Rona bahagia menghias wajahnya.

Kyuhyun membenarkan mantel di tubuh Ryeowook yang merosot. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Yeaaayyy! Gomawoooo~" Ryeowook memeluk leher suaminya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelai perut Ryeowook. "Tidurlah!"

"Kau mau menggendongku?" pinta Ryeowook. Tenornya terdengar memelas.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di lipatan lutut Ryeowook. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia berdiri seraya menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal. Setelah yakin aman, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar utama di rumah megahnya.

Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya lebih erat. "Kyu, apa aku berat?" tanyanya.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

Ryeowook menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menariknya sampai menunduk. "Kyu~"

"Ya, kau berat," jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi sejak tadi kau merasa berat saat memangkuku?" tanyanya. Matanya melotot seperti orang marah, namun malah terlihat imut.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan susah payah. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidur king sizenya. "Ya," sahutnya sambil menurunkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidur.

Bibir Ryeowook makin maju ke depan. Ia menolak untuk tidur dan malah duduk bersila. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Memangnya aku seberat apa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil baju rajutan Ryeowook, melipatnya dan menaruhnya di dalam meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian ia melepaskan mantel di tubuh Ryeowook dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju. "Lima karung beras," kata Kyuhyun datar. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan memukul-mukul kakinya yang selonjor.

Ryeowook hendak memarahi Kyuhyun, namun batal saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang memprihatinkan. "Capek, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya. Duduk bersila di samping kaki Kyuhyun dan memijatnya dengan tangannya yang kecil. Ia memijat dengan telaten. Dari telapak kaki, naik ke betis hingga naik ke atas paha dan terus naik sampai…

Kyuhyun melotot.

"Ups… salah pijat~" Ryeowook tertawa cekikikkan. Ia memijat turun kembali.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook sampai terlepas dari kakinya. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Udah enggak capek, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali hingga jantungnya berdetak normal kembali. "Hn."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut sampai terlentang. "Kyu, turun dikit!" suruhnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia menarik bantalnya sambil menurunkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook bersorak riang. Namja mungil itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya dengan miring ke arah Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun pun tepat berada di samping perut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menempelkan pipinya di perut Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggulnya.

Ryeowook dengan polosnya memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan Ryeowook mulai bernyanyi.

"Dimanapun aku berada, aku memikirkanmu

Apapun yang kulakukan, pikiranku tertuju padamu

Tidak ada yang tahu kata tak terungkapkan ini

Setiap hari aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan…

Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu

Seseorang yang selalu kurindu, itu kamu

Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu

Karena hatimu tertutup untuk cintaku

Ketika kau tidak melihatku

Ketika kau mengacuhkanku

Hatiku sesak

Namun aku tetap tersenyum

Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu

Seseorang yang selalu kurindu, itu kamu

Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu

Karena hatimu tertutup untuk cintaku

Aku akan menunggu, just a little more

Menunggumu untuk tahu perasaanku

Then I wonder if you will say…

You love me too

Seseorang yang selalu kesepian…

Dialah aku

Meski kini aku di belakangmu,

Lain waktu aku akan di sisimu

Saranghae.." Ryeowook menutup lagunya dengan sebuah kata indah penuh makna. "Saranghaeyo, Kyu…" bisiknya lagi. Tangannya yang memainkan rambut ikal Kyuhyun berubah menjadi belaian penuh kasih. "Mimpikan aku ya, Kyu!" pintanya. Suaranya berubah serak. Ryeowook membekap mulutnya. Jangan… jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata coklat karamelnya menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang dicintainya sedang terduduk lesu di sebuah bangku tunggu. Wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat kalut. Bahkan ia tak dapat menahan laju airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Ryeowook dingin walau matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungan tentang pernyataan maaf namja mungil itu.

"Hyungku tahu bahwa kau menolakku. Itulah mengapa ia membalasmu lewat Sungmin Hyung. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sudah menutupinya semampuku," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara serak. Ia bersimpuh didepan Kyuhyun dengan linangan airmata. Ia peluk kaki Kyuhyun yang hampir beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Lepas!" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kau mau apa? Membunuhnya?" tanya Ryeowook sarkastik. Ia tertawa hambar. "Yesung Hyung adalah ketua gangster kota ini. Membalasnya sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa."

"Bukankah aku memilikimu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti. Pemuda itu ingin menjadikannya sebagai kelemahan Yesung. "Lalu? Apa setelah kau bisa membalasnya, rahim dan bayi Sungmin Hyung bisa kembali? Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Ia menendang tubuh Ryeowook hingga terantuk lantai. Ryeowook meringis kesakitan. Namja manis itu bangun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Biarkan aku menebus dosa Yesung Hyung padamu," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Jadikan aku istrimu," ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Istri keduamu—selir. Sembunyikan aku dari Yesung Hyung dan aku akan memberimu seorang anak."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Ryeowook. Ia berbalik, hendak berjalan kembali sebelum suara Ryeowook kembali masuk ke telinganya.

"Kau bisa membuangku setelah anak itu lahir."

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Menatap tajam Ryeowook. "Kau gila!"

Ryeowook tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku memang sudah tidak waras lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tinggallah lebih lama lagi, aku mohon.." Ryeowook mencengkeram tangan kiri Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu akan meninggalkan rumah mereka pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah memelas Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan berjalan ke pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun-ah! Bahkan dari tujuh hari yang ada di dunia ini, kau hanya menemaniku satu hari! Tidak… HANYA SATU MALAM!" Ryeowook membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Kau tidak tahu jika kau tidur di sampingku, aku tidak pernah tidur… Hiks.. Aku ingin menikmati kehangatanmu lebih lama…"

Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak tahu aku selalu kesepian di sini. Di rumah sebesar ini, aku selalu sendirian. Bertemu pembantu yang bekerja di sini pagi sampai sore pun tidak boleh. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku ketakutan saat mati lampu dalam keadaan sendiri. Kau tidak tahu 'kan.. aku selalu membekap mulutku saat petir menyambar? Aku ingin menjerit, namun kau melarangku membuat orang tahu tentang keberadaanku.."

"Kau yang meminta untuk disembunyikan," ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA! Kau boleh menyembunyikanku dari semua orang, namun bukan darimu. Disini sendiri tanpamu, itu seolah akupun sembunyi darimu juga.." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya merasakan matanya yang perih. "Aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu, Kyu.. aku juga istrimu.. kau memperlakukan Sungmin Hyung dengan hangat, namun padaku… berbicara lebih dari dua kata adalah keajaiban! Meskipun segala ucapanmu itu sinis dan dingin..

"Waktuku tinggal sedikit, Kyu… Setelah anak ini lahir, aku tidak akan dapat bersamamu walau hanya semalam. Namun kenapa kau membuat waktuku semakin sempit?" tanya Ryeowook. "Ya, aku hanya simpananmu… aku hanya sampah tak berguna yang akan segera kau buang ke tong samp—"

"Bisakah kau mengasihaniku?" potong Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terdiam. Kyuhyun terdengar sangat putus asa. Namja mungil itu seketika tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya. Mata Kyuhyun memerah menahan airmata. "K—Kyu.."

"Sungmin hanya memilikiku.. dia sudah kehilangan rahim dan bayinya.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia kehilangan cintaku juga," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak tahu 'kan, setiap melihatmu, mendapat perhatianmu, disentuh olehmu, semuanya membuatku ragu untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintai Sungmin'!"

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Ryeowook sambil menunduk dalam. "Aku harus tetap mencintai Sungmin. Jangan membuatku mencintaimu, Wookie-ah. Aku harus menjaga perasaanku untuknya. Dia hanya memiliki aku… hanya aku…"

Tangis Ryeowook pecah. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun jarang bicara padanya. Alasan Kyuhyun selalu dingin padanya. Alasan Kyuhyun tidak mau menemaninya dalam waktu lama. Alasan Kyuhyun enggan menatap matanya lebih dari tiga detik.

Bukan karena Kyuhyun membencinya atas matinya bayi Sungmin dan diangkatnya rahim namja bergigi kelinci itu. Namun semata-mata karena Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan perasaannya. Perasaannya yang jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang Cho Ryeowook, selirnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Musim bunga tengah datang berkunjung. Udara terasa begitu hangat. Dedaunan tumbuh dengan subur dan bungapun bermekaran. Menyambut sesosok bayi mungil ke dunia barunya.

Bayi lelaki menggemaskan itu memiliki rambut ikal kecoklatan. Matanya bulat besar dan berwarna biru. Kulitnya seputih kertas tanpa noda. Ia tampak begitu lucu dalam bungkusan selembar kain hangat berwarna kuning dengan gambar tokoh kartun.

Ryeowook menekan hidung putranya dengan jari telunjuk. Bayi itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil menggeliatkan badannya yang terbungkus kain. Ryeowook terkikik. "Waeyo, baby? Sempit, eum?" godanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat bayinya.

"Aulr…eurl…" Bayi lelaki itu menggumam tidak jelas.

Ryeowook membelai rambut tipis putranya yang ikal, sama seperti milik sang appa. Ia menyibak rambut di dahi bayinya dan mengecupnya cukup lama. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes. "Umma senang sekaligus sedih karena kau sudah lahir," bisiknya. "Senang karena bisa menjadi umma dari bayi setampan dirimu. Kau sangat mirip dengan appamu. Namun umma juga sedih karena sebentar lagi kita harus berpisah."

Ryeowook menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada bayinya. "Kau harus jadi anak yang pintar dan selalu patuh pada appamu." Ia menyelipkan jarinya di telapak tangan sang bayi dan langsung digenggam dengan kuat. "Ummamu adalah Cho Sungmin. Ingat ya… bukan Cho Ryeowook, tapi Cho Sungmin! Kau harus menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun."

Ryewook menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang memerah ke hidung mancung bayinya. "Kau mengerti 'kan, Cho kecil?"

"Tidak! Ummanya adalah Kim Ryeowook dan yang akan disayanginya lebih dari siapapun juga Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. "Ye—Yesung Hyung…"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan iris sepekat malam itu menundukkan kepalanya namun tetap memandang lurus ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu. "Beraninya kau pergi dariku, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menunduk semakin dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. "Mi—mianhae, Hyung.."

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan tubuhmu secara cuma-cuma untuk setan keparat itu? Kau tidak hanya membuang harga dirimu, tapi juga menginjak-injak martabatku!" dengus Yesung.

"Hiks… a—aku sangat mencintainya, Hyung…" lirih Ryeowook terbata. Ia meremas sprei sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Jika aku membunuhnya, apa cintamu akan mati juga?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Nafasnya tercekat.

Bruuukk…!

Seorang namja tersungkur di lantai setelah didorong dengan kasar dari arah luar kamar. Ryeowook memekik saat mengetahui namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Wajah suaminya itu dipenuhi oleh lebam biru dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun pun kotor oleh debu dan noda darah.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook beranjak turun dari ranjang. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Bekas jahitan diperutnya sama sekali belum kering. Namja mungil tersebut berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie.." panggilnya sedih. Ia beringsut mendekat dengan kedua lututnya yang menyentuh lantai.

Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar dapat duduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan jangan-turun-dari-tempat-tidur-kau-masih-sakit. Namun Ryeowook tak mempedulikannya.

Ryeowook sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menangkup pipi memar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah… gwaenchana?" tanyanya. Matanya yang basah oleh airmata menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar.

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. Meyakinkan Ryeowook bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Disentuhnya pipi Ryeowook oleh tangannya yang penuh luka. Ia menggosok pipi Ryeowook, berniat menghapus airmatanya, namun wajah putih Ryeowook malah terkena noda darahnya.

"Hiks… Kyuhyun… maafkan aku…" Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu namja tampan itu. "Mianhae… ini semua gara-gara aku… hiks… seharusnya kau tidak mengenalku… hiks…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Menggerakkannya sampai hampir menyentuh belakang kepala Ryeowook, namun ia urung membelai kepala Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya. Ia malah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahannya agar tak menyentuh Ryeowook sedikitpun.

Yesung menarik paksa kedua tangan Ryeowook. Melepas pelukan namja mungil itu dan menyeret Ryeowook. "Ayo pulang!"

Ryeowook memberontak. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Yesung. "Sirheo! Aku mau dengan Kyuhyun! Kyuuuu! Lepaskan! Kyuhyun-aaahh! Hiks… Kyuhyun, tolong aku! Kyuuuu!"

Yesung mendelik tajam. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan membopongnya di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin menggapai Ryeowook, namun ia tak menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali. Ia menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Yesung berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Tak dipedulikannya Ryeowook yang menangis keras sambil memukuli punggungnya dan berteriak minta turun. Pemuda tampan itu melirik namja cantik berambut blonde yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik pintu. "Singkirkan dia untukku, Eunhyuk-ah."

Namja berambut blonde itu meneguk ludahnya, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "N—ne.."

"Dan bawa bayi itu!" suruh Yesung lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung membawa Ryeowook—yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya saat mendengar perintah Yesung—kembali ke rumah mereka.

Pemuda tampan yang terduduk di lantai itu mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia adalah namja cantik yang memergokinya membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit untuk melahirkan bayi mereka. Dan namja cantik itulah yang membeberkannya pada Yesung. Kyuhyun berdecih. Cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

Eunhyuk mendesah lelah, namja cantik itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil kedap suara dari dalam jasnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun—ssi… mianhae.."

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Ryeowook mengintip salju yang berjatuhan dari langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu memakaikan baju hangat berwarna ungu muda ke tubuh mungil bayinya yang baru selesai dimandikan. Bayi lelakinya yang ia beri nama Ryeohyun itu sedang asyik menggigit botol minyaknya dan membasahinya dengan air liur.

Ryeowook menyisir rambut ikal Ryeohyun yang sudah lebih tebal dibanding saat lahir dulu. Rambutnya semakin hari semakin berwarna coklat. Setelah rambut bayinya itu rapi, Ryeowook menyapukan bedak bayi ke wajah Ryeohyun.

"Eunghh~" Ryeohyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menolak sang ibu yang 'mendandaninya'.

Ryeowook tersenyum geli. "Sedikit, sayang. Biar tampan~" rayunya. Ryeohyun pun membiarkan ibunya dan kembali menggigit botol minyaknya. Ryeowook menyentil hidung bangir Ryeohyun. "Dasar! Dibilang tampan langsung nurut," sungutnya geli.

Ryeowook menggangkat tubuh Ryeohyun tinggi-tinggi sesudah membedaki bayi mungil itu. Ryeohyun tertawa girang dan bergerak aktif. "Anak umma tampan sekali!" puji Ryeowook. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Ryeohyun tengkurap di dadanya. Bayi itu mengemut kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan tangan Ryeohyun dan menggerakkannya sampai menepuk satu sama lain. "Appamu pasti iri melihatmu yang menandingi ketampanannya," ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Mma.." Ryeohyun memanggil sang ibu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Ryeowook.

Ryeohyun memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap polos sang ibu dengan mata biru besarnya. "Ppaa..?"

"Kamu tanya appa ada di mana, eoh?" tebak Ryeowook. "Appa ada di langit, sayang. Dia selalu melihat kita dari sana."

Ryeohyun menyatukan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah besar nanti." Ryeowook tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala Ryeohyun di dadanya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya sambil menyenandungkan lagu tidur untuk si kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Ryeohyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia diam dan hanya berkedip polos. Belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, ia pun mengerti dan menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya. "Mmaa… maaaa~"

Ryeowook mengeluh pelan dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan langsung tersenyum semangat pada Ryeohyun. "Hei, anak umma yang tampan~" Dikecupnya kedua pipi Ryeohyun.

"Mmaaa…" Ryeohyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya ingin turun. Ryeowook segera bangun dan menurunkan bayinya dari tempat tidur. Ryeohyun dengan semangat merangkak ke arah pintu kamar. Pintu pun berbuka otomatis saat Ryeohyun mendekatinya.

"Ryeohyunnie mau kemana, sayang? Jangan berkeliaran begitu!" seru Ryeowook khawatir. Ia menghampiri bayinya yang sudah keluar dari kamar. Pintu pun tertutup saat Ryeowook ikut keluar.

Ryeohyun merangkak sesuka hatinya. Ia akan menangis bila Ryeowook mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya, jadi mau tidak mau Ryeowook hanya berjalan di belakangnya dan mengawasinya yang merangkak ke sana kemari.

Ryeohyun sampai pada ruangan yang dijaga oleh dua bodyguard bertubuh kesar di depan pintu. Dua penjaga itu tak mengetahui keberadaan bocah kecil itu karena menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Ryeowook. Salah satu pengawal itu menahan Ryeowook. "Anda tidak boleh masuk, Tuan Ryeowook."

Ryeowook melirik putranya yang menyelinap masuk dengan mudahnya ke dalam ruangan itu. "Aku mau mengambil putraku."

Dua pengawal itu saling berpandangan. "Tuan Ryeohyun tidak masuk kemari, Tuan," kata pengawal yang satunya.

"O ya? Lalu kenapa pintu di belakang kalian itu terbuka?" sindir Ryeowook. Dua pengawal itupun menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, pintu dorong itu bergerak kembali menutup, itu artinya tadi baru saja di buka.

Ryeowook melewati dua pengawal yang masih cengo itu dengan acuh. Ia masuk dan segera mencari anaknya yang usil itu.

Ryeohyun merangkak ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Bayi yang sebentar lagi berumur satu tahun itu duduk dengan polos di lantai saat melihat punggung seseorang di depannya. Orang itu berlutut di depan pamannya yang duduk di sebuah kursi tunggal. Mata biru besarnya juga melihat namja gummy smile berdiri di sebelah kiri pamannya dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. Juga beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang meringkus pria yang berlutut tadi.

"Cii… aducii~" panggilnya imut.

Semua orang menoleh pada bayi menggemaskan itu. Tak terkecuali namja berkulit pucat yang bersimpuh di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung berdecak. "Kau berkeliaran lagi, bocah nakal? Merepotkan ummamu saja," desisnya.

Ryeohyun tertawa memamerkan giginya yang hanya tumbuh tiga buah. Ia menganggap kekesalan pamannya sebagai gurauan untuk membuatnya senang. "Ciii… ducii~" panggilnya lagi sambil merangkak mendekati pamannya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap dalam tubuh kecil Ryeohyun. Rambut ikalnya yang kecoklatan, mata biru safirnya yang besar, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan baju rajutnya yang berwarna ungu muda. Ia tersentak kaget. "Anakku.." bisiknya.

Ryeohyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda pucat itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mendekatinya dan merembeti tubuh pemuda itu. "Ung?" Ryeohyun menopang tubuhnya agar tetap bisa berdiri dengan berpegangan pada lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat ambil Ryeohyun, bodoh!" seru Yesung gusar.

Pemuda pucat itu terpaku. Nama bayi itu Ryeohyun? Ryeowook-Kyuhyun? Segera saja dipeluknya tubuh mungil Ryeohyun. Tidak membiarkan pria-pria bertubuh besar itu merebut anaknya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melindungi Ryeohyun. Tubuhnya ditendangi oleh para pria besar itu.

"Cukup!" seru Ryeowook yang baru masuk. Para bodyguard itu segera menghentikan aksi mereka. "Kalian mau melukai anakku?" sentak Ryeowook. Mereka menggeleng kuat dan bergerak menjauh.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itupun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Kyuhyun? Dia masih hidup?

Doorr!

Suara tembakan yang disusul oleh erangan Kyuhyun membahana di seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan satu lutut mencium lantai. Yesung menembak kaki kirinya. Beruntung Ryeohyun tidak jatuh dari gendongannya.

Ryeowook memekik kaget sedangkan Ryeohyun menangis keras. Bayi itu ketakutan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sang ibu. "Maaa… Ummaaaaa!" Kyuhyun mendekap Ryeohyun erat tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Yesung menembakkan satu peluru lagi di kaki Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua kaki Kyuhyun kini sama-sama mencium lantai. "Lepaskan keponakanku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Matanya menatap ke dalam iris Yesung tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Yesung berdecih pelan. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan angkuh ia menempelkan pistolkan ke dahi Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan Ryeohyun!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis. Ia memeluk bayinya lebih protektif.

"Kau ingin mati, eh?" ucap Yesung.

"Hentikan sampai di sini!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping. Mereka dapat melihat dengan manik masing-masing bahwa Ryeowook berdiri di pembatas balkon. Pupil mereka mengecil seketika.

"Berani Hyung menembaknya, aku akan lompat," ucap Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun yang syok tanpa sadar merenggangkan pelukannya. Ryeohyun langsung turun dan merangkak ke ibunya.

"Kau tidak akan berani, Ryeowook. Ryeohyun melihatmu!"

Cklek

Yesung menyiapkan senapannya dalam keadaan siap tembak.

Ryeowook tersenyum getir. "Mianhae, Hyung," bisiknya lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memundurkan kakinya sampai tak menapak ke pembatas balkon. Tubuhnya meluncur turun ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

"RYEOWOOOOKKK!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari kearah balkon. Ia tidak tahu darimana kekuatan yang didapatkannya. Sedetik yang lalu ia bahkan sama sekali tak dapat berdiri karena dua peluru Yesung yang ada di kakinya. Dengan kaki yang tanpa henti mengucurkan darah, ia berlari dan melompati pembatas balkon. Tangannya berusaha meraih tangan Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangan itu menyatu.

"Jika ingin mati, matilah bersamaku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeohyun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tepi balkon. Ia diam tanpa ekspresi. Yang ia tahu, ibunya jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Meninggalkannya sendirian. "Mmaaa…"

Yesung kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri. Ia terduduk lemas dengan pintol yang berputar-putar menjauh dari tangannya. Eunhyuk berlutut dan memeluk Yesung di dadanya. "Sshh… mianhae, Yesung Hyung.. seharusnya aku membunuhnya seperti yang kau inginkan.. Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae… Aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini.."

Cahaya kehidupan di mata Yesung meredup. Nafasnya tercekik. "Aku… membunuh adikku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tua yang rindang. Cahaya terik tak mampu membuatnya kepanasan karena dedaunan pohon yang lebat. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah headphone yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu klasik sementara dirinya fokus membaca sebuah buku yang tebalnya sekitar tiga centimeter.

Seorang pemuda manis berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya sambil menenteng sebuah kotak berwarna coklat kayu. Ia bernafas ngos-ngosan saat sudah sampai di depan namja tampan itu. Si namja tampan meliriknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Namja manis itu menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya dengan malu-malu. Si namja tampan menaruh bukunya dan menerima kotak itu. Ia membukanya, mengintip isinya dan menutupnya kembali kemudian menyerahkannya pada si namja manis.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya si namja manis sedih.

"Beri aku daging!" kata si namja tampan.

Namja manis itu langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Ia membanting kotaknya dengan sebal sampai tutupnya terbuka—dan untungnya isinya tidak terbuang ke tanah. "Tapi aku kan sudah capek-capek membuatkan kue itu untukmu! Tidak bisakah kau menghargainya sedikit, Cho Kyuhyun?" omelnya.

Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kembali menekuni bukunya. "Aku tidak memintanya."

"Aaarrrgghh! Tapi yang sering dilakukan oleh orang yang berpacaran kau memakan kue hasil buatan sang kekasih, bukan daging!" teriak namja manis itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik namja manis itu sampai terduduk di samping kanannya. Dirangkulnya bahu namja manis itu. "Tapi kau istriku, bukan pacarku."

Pipi namja manis bernama Cho Ryeowook itu memerah seketika. "Ta—tapi kan kita tidak pernah pacaran. Ja—jadi aku ingin merasakan indahnya berpacaran dengan suamiku!"

"Sepertinya harus ditunda," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun menunjuk kotak kue tadi dengan dagunya. Ryeowook pun segera menoleh kesamping. Didapati oleh mereka sang putra yang baru berusia satu setengah tahun telah memasukkan seluruh wajahnya ke kue tart rasa coklat itu.

Ryeohyun memakan kue buatan ibunya langsung tanpa bantuan tangannya karena jika menggunakan tangan, yang dicakupnya hanya bisa sedikit. Sedangkan jika menggunakan mulut langsung, dia bisa mengambil sesuai kehendak hatinya.

Saat sedang asyik meraup kue empuk penuh krim itu, Ryeohyun kehabisan nafas karena wajahnya tenggelam dalam kue. Ia menarik kepalanya, namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya seperti tersangkut di dalam kue.

"Ahhh~ aaalllgghh… Ummaaaa~" rengek bocak itu sambil tetap berusaha menarik wajahnya.

Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin marah jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol putranya. Ia segera memangku tubuh putranya dan menarik kotak kuenya.

Ryeohyun membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan untuk menghirup udara. "Hahh… hahh…" Wajahnya manisnya belepotan oleh kue dan krim.

Ryeowook mengecup pucuk kepala putranya. "Makanya, jangan usil, Ryeohyunnie~"

"Unghh…" Ryeohyunnie mengerucutkan bibirnya mirip seperti ibunya saat sedang ngambek. Meski sedang ngambek, Ryeohyun tetap mencolek kue di pipinya dengan jari lalu mengemutnya.

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah tisu basah dan mengusapkannya di wajah Ryeohyun. "Sudah, hentikan! Nanti umma buatkan yang baru buat Ryeohyunnie," ucapnya lembut.

"Umm!" Ryeohyun mengangguk senang. "Dua!" ucapnya sambil membentuk angka dua dengan jarinya. Bocah kecil itu sepertinya akan pintar matematika seperti ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mencapit hidung Ryeohyun dengan gemas. "Dasar usil!"

"Kayak appanya," timpal Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya. Ryeowook segera mencium pipinya dan membisikkan kata cinta di telinga Kyuhyun agar suaminya tidak marah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balik mengecup pipi Ryeowook. "Nado saranghae~" bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkikik pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sedangkan Ryeohyun ikut-ikutkan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada sang ibu.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mati. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menembaknya. Iapun bercerai dengan Sungmin karena Sungmin tahu ia sudah tidak bisa mencintainya lagi. Namja penyuka warna pink itu dengan ikhlas melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook.

Selama satu tahun pemuda itu mencari tempat tinggal Yesung untuk mencari istri dan anaknya. Sampai kemudian ia bisa menemukan keluarga kecilnya, namun Yesung menolak untuk menyerahkan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook melompat dari balkon disusul olehnya. Mereka terjatuh ke kolam renang dan dapat selamat dari maut.

Yesung pun luluh dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk bersama istri dan bayinya.

Kyuhyun pun bisa mencintai Ryeowook tanpa harus menahan perasaannya lagi. Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya seorang selir, kini bisa menjadi satu-satunya istri Kyuhyun. Mereka meneruskan hidup mereka bersama buah hati yang kian hari kian tumbuh besar.

Tidak semua cinta berjalan dengan mulus, kerikil tajam sering menjadi penghalangnya. Namun asalkan tidak menyerah dan terus maju ke depan, kau pasti akan menemukan tujuanmu, kebahagiaanmu.

With love,

Yesung's Concubine

.

.

.

.

.

Yeaaaayy! Selesai. Adubileh panjang juga ya (0.0") maklum oneshoot.

Dan itu tadi lagunya Ryeowook kubikin jadi bahasa Indo dengan bahasaku sendiri. Makin ancur kan U,U

Pisss~ saranghae \(0v0)/


End file.
